pokemonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Preparations
Pokemon Academy: Preparations ' (also known as Pokemon the Academy: XY) is the second installment in the Pokemon Academy franchise. The series was posted on Fanfiction.net in January 2018. The series takes place in the Kalos Region, and follows the adventures of young students at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp, trying to learn what it takes to become an upcoming Pokemon Trainer. The series is loosely based on the Pokemon: XY games stories. The series has received positive feedback, especially when it comes to character development, interactions, and story arcs. The series has had a total of 23 chapters posted, 3 special chapters and 1 upcoming events chapter. The story was created by Hello 12, but allowed for people to submit characters for the story. Plot ''A young girl named Sarah gets the chance of the lifetime when she gets accepted into the Pokemon Academy's honor program. Which is a program for smart young students, who gets to participate in a series of challenges that will help shape young minds into becoming better Pokemon Trainers, before they even begin there quest. Sarah and her friends will not only encounter rivalries at this camp, but they will meet brand new friends, rivalries, enemies, gym leaders, and members of the elite four. Join Sarah and the rest of the camp crew, as they try there best to do whatever it takes to become better Pokemon Trainers.' 'Cast' 'Main' Theses characters are credited as Main Characters, but they aren't required to appear in every chapter, starting with the chapter The Sacred Sword in the Stone (1). *Jeremiah *Joe *Logan *JD *Babs *Eli *Zemrick *Chroma *Tillith *Wind *Akale *Thomas *Riley *Tyler *Isaac *Eden *Megan *Alexander *Kell *Rita *Mario *Don *Maxwell *Tara *Locke (5/23) *Riku (5/23) *Lucas (5/23) Supporting *Professor Ben *Lysandre *Cassius *AZ *Viola Volume Like the other Pokemon Academy series, chapters are split up into blocks known as "Volumes" in order to separate them. Each volume usually has the same sort of theme, or recurring arc, that goes with the volumes name. * Pokemon Academy: Preparations - Volume 1 (Sarah Goes to Camp! to The Finales! Jeremiah VS. Babs!) * Pokemon Academy: Preparations - Volume 2: Kalos Warriors (Academy Preparations! to present) Trivia *This is the first and so far only Pokemon Academy series to have a character collect a gym badge. *This the only Pokemon Academy series to not have the characters be in a school setting. *This is the only Pokemon Academy series to have the main cast be around the same age. *This is the only Pokemon Academy series where a Pokemon is the main antagonist. *This is the only Pokemon Academy series to have the main cast travel to another region. *This is the only Pokemon Academy series to have characters from other series to make constant crossover appearances. *This series has had several arcs: **Sarah Goes to Camp! to Viola Keeps on Buggin' Me Out is the first arc. **The Sacred Sword in the Stone! (1) to The Sacred Sword in the Stone! (2) is the second arc. **Mewtwo and the Unkown Dungeon! to We Found AZ in a Hopeless Place! is the third arc. **Riley and Rita's First Date - The Fireworks and the Presents! to ??? is the fourth arc is currently going on, due to the students not being finished with there Lumiose City field trip. **Academy Preparations! begins the Pokemon Academy and Pokemon Academy: Preparations crossover arc and is still currently going on. *Pokemon Academy: Preparations currently has no filler chapters. *The story had a lot of differences from when it was originally supposed to be: **The story was originally not supposed to have an origin story chapter and was going to just jump straight into it, with alot of story points being already established. **The name for the story was at first known as "Pokemon Academy: The Reel Rejects" and was suppose to take place at a film school. **The story was not going to be a SYOC, and if it was, it would've been the only Pokemon Academy story in the franchise to not be one.